batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Plated Batsuit
Dissatisfied with the Nomex Batsuit's flexibility and weight, Bruce commissioned Lucius Fox to created an entirely new costume from scratch. Second Batsuit design ]] New specifications In this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. The cowl of the Batsuit, which previously had been attached to the shoulder and neck, is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso.. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce Wayne from removing it, further protecting his identity. But this cowl was later shattered by Bane, a man of great strength. In this Batsuit, the fins on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The chest emblem is smaller than the original, and separated in half across the pectorals. Furthermore, this suit also has a built-in retractable 'memory cloth' cape that can be stored in compartments behind the shoulder blades. Though this function was only ever used once when scaled a vantage point in China. thumb|right|Batman's [[Bat-Sonar Lenses|sonar lenses|200px]] The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the-said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes. Fox ran the machine to enable the "sonar-vision", but since it went against Fox's morals to spy on 30 million people, Batman built a self-destruct mechanism to allow Lucius to destroy the machine, likely the glowing lcd lenses were never used again. Drawbacks As a trade-off, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knives in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. As a result Batman was seriously injured when shot point blank by Two-Face. When coming out of retirement, he resorted to wearing some kind of enhancement harness under the slacks of the suit, now having to walk with a cane normally. Equipment Gauntlet fin projectiles The fins on the gauntlets can be fired off as projectiles. Memory cloth cape The new costume can retract the cape into a backpack shape. Sticky Bomb Gun A new tacky bomb gun can be folded up and placed on the back of the Utility Belt. Other *A HF Transponder that Batman uses to summon bats. Equipped in the left heel of his boot, when used at a lower frequency the sound can cause people to have incapacitating headaches. *EMP Rifle *Grapple Gun Behind the Scenes Once again conceptually designed by Simon McGuire like the previous costume. thumb|250px|thumb|The first publicity photo of the plated costume released to the public. Legacy and Cameo-appearances *When the Tumbler was added to Batman: Arkham Knight DLC with no Bale batsuit skin to go with it unlike the Adam West, Michael Keaton and Ben Affleck releases, fan complaint was loud enough that one was eventually made available. Gallery *See: Plated Batsuit/Gallery for additional images. References External links *[[w:c:thedarkknighttrilogy:Plated_Batsuit|''Dark Knight Trilogy'' wiki entry]] Category:Batsuits